The Silence is Loud, the Silence is Me
by Officially a Psychopath
Summary: *under construction please wait* you will know when it's ready when I have a real summary here ;) till then
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Elfen Lied.  
**

Chapter 1

_I go to the DWMA, or Death Weapon Meister Academy. My name is Tobi. I am a girl, despite the boy name. I guess my parents thought it was cute. I have shoulder length wavy red hair that I usually keep in a ponytail. I always wear a beanie or hat on my head._

_My right arm is completely paralyzed due to, well, let's just say an accident. From my shoulder down to my fingertips I can't feel a thing in my right arm. I try my hardest to make it look like I can still feel, but it's sometimes. You can't always fake pain._

_I am a weapon without a meister. Mostly because no one's soul is compatible with mine at the moment, and also because there are no new meisters, yet. Also, I'm not your _traditional _weapon.._

**Tobi's POV**

I walked through the hallway to my next class, clutching Magyk (the first book) an adventure/fantasy novel to my chest. A few people walked by me but didn't say anything. I had a few good friends but I never saw them at all during the school day except lunch, and none of them knew my little secret.

I stepped into the classroom, sitting at my desk in the fifth row. There was still a few minutes before class officially started. Reeve walked in front of my desk and picked up my book, flipping it over while asking, "What book you reading?" He looked me in the eyes.

"If you want to know read the cover." I rolled my eyes.

"It's pretty big, you read a lot?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." He dropped the book back on my desk with a small thud as he walked away.

I watched him go, wondering why he would come talk to me like that when we didn't even know each other besides names.

**TIME SKIP: LUNCH TIME!**

I went to my locker to exchange books and then went to the lunch tables where my friends and I usually hung out by the field. I sat down and said "Hey guys."

"What's up Tobi? How's your day been going so far?" Alicia asked me and took a bite out of her sandwich. Alicia had short brown hair (in the style of Patty's hair) and hazel eyes. Next to her was her weapon partner Rachael.

Rachael had dark blue hair past her shoulders and brown eyes. She transforms into a sniper rifle. She's a serious person, but is really fun to hang out with.

"Pretty good. You?"

Peter was currently talking to his meister, Riley. Peter turns into a hand-and-a-half bladed vector sword. Peter had short dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was quiet sometimes but also very kind.

Riley was a 1st star meister like the rest of us. She had fiery red hair that stopped around her waist. She kept it up sometimes, but otherwise liked it to be around her face. She had green eyes.

"Fine. Did you see the new episode of In the Shadows?" she asked excitedly.

"Actually yeah. That was really cool when Sirena found out she was a figment of someone's imagination." I smiled.

"And when Jake made that phone call to his crush to proclaim his love, and he called the wrong number!" Both of us burst out laughing saying things like "Yeah that was hilarious!" and "I can't believe he didn't figure out it was the wrong number until after he said it!"

We continued eating and throughout lunch I was talking to all my friends back and forth. Alicia, Rachael, Peter, and Riley said good bye to me and departed to their classes.

My next class was with professor Stein. All he ever did really was dissect things so I had a an easy A in that class.

Except the moment I walked in I only wished I could go back in time and tell myself _not _to go in there. I stared wide-eyed at the person before me, still standing at the door.

He was talking to Professor Stein. A man with brown hair, wearing a collared shirt and black pants. My breath hitched in my throat. He was talking to Stein about someone. My name came up a couple times.

Stein glanced over at me. The man turned to look at me in the doorway. _'No, how could they have followed me?' _I could feel the students' eyes on me now. My friends aren't in the same classes as me, I have no help..

"Ah, Tobi. There you are. I've been so worried about you." The man took a step toward me, and I took a step back. I knew that by now I probably looked terrified. I knew he knew what I was about to do, because I've done it before.

I ran from the room, the man immediately running after me. "TOBI!" I ran faster.

I could hear some other people running after us too. Professor Stein and some students. Stein must have known something was up,, and gotten some students to follow him and investigate.

I turned a corner and saw a janitor's closet. I bolted to it and pushed my way inside. I went to the back of the dark room and slumped against the wall. I heard the footsteps coming and closed my eyes. "TOBI! Come out! You'll end up losing it sooner or later!"

I wanted to scream, so badly, I wanted to scream. I wouldn't, not again. I couldn't let something like that happen.

I heard the footsteps of the students now. The horrid memories just kept coming back and they wouldn't stop.

I think I zoned out. I kept seeing their faces.. Those people... Why? Was it #17?

It seemed like forever, but only ten minutes had passed. The door opened and light flooded in to shine on my face. I probably looked terrified, the way I was shaking.

I was aware of a girl coming in, a meister, what was her name? Oh yes, Maka Albarn. She said something to me but I didn't respond, still lost in the memories. I flinched when she lifted me and out my arm over her shoulder, walking me out of the room.

"Are you injured at all?" Maka asked looking at me. I nodded slightly, not looking at her. She let go of me and I stood up. Maka's weapon partner Soul was there. As was Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki.

"What happened? Who was that guy?" Soul looked directly at me with a serious face.

I still had on my terrified one. Which only grew more terrified when I sensed the presence of none other than #23, it was Lucy.

I looked up at the students around me. I couldn't hear what they were saying as I swayed on my feet, and then I blacked out.

…

When I opened my eyes again, there was no one there. I was in the school's infirmary, and it was dark, probably night. Then out of nowhere a chair swiveled around and Professor Stein's glasses gave off an intimidating glare as he looked at me. I yelped.

"I have some questions to ask you Tobi."

"Y-Yes?"

"Who exactly was that man who came by asking for you today? He said he was your father and that you had run away from home."

"He's a liar." I spat out the words hatefully.

"Who is he?"

"I don't remember his name. You could feel it couldn't you? His wavelength is evil, full of deceit."

"I need more details Tobi."

"It's like a secret government facility. And they do horrible things to people there."

"What kind of people?"

"Mutants."

**A/N Bloop! Stopping here 'cause I thought it would be a good time. Next chapter continues this conversation :)**

**Next chapter!: Take on Lucy! Will she become an ally?**


	2. Note about poll

Hey there! Sorry about this ^^; It's not a chapter.

I want the people to see this to go to my profile page and see a poll about what story I should update first. As in, I'm a little busy with ideas and want you guys to vote which one I should work on first. But don't worry, I _will_ update all of them, just the one with the most votes will get updated first and so on from there.

You are allowed to vote twice. Please hurry! ^^

Also, this note will be taken down when the poll closes.

Thank you for your patience,

~Jawzy


End file.
